1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for decoding data transmitted along a data channel. The data are arranged in groups. Each group contains a fixed number of N blocks. Each block (J) contains an information word MJ of n1 bits which by means of information of a linear error protection code has been extended to an error protected block of (n1+n2) bits. In the method, to each error protected block in a group, a predetermined off-set word WJ has been added by bitwise EXCLUSIVE ORING. The off-set word indicates the position of the block in question within its group.
2. Prior Art
The above encoding system is known from a publication by the European Broadcasting Untion (EBU), Techn. 3244-F, appendix 2, part 2.2 thereof describing an implementation of a decoder.